All I Asked For
by Ai-chan-no-hana
Summary: It's the wedding! R.I.C. attacks again! Can Harry save the day?


Summary: _It's the wedding! R.I.C attacks again! Can Harry save the day?_

Rating: _PG_

Genre: _Romance _

Disclaimer: _It's Miss Rowling's. Not mine. (Sniff!) Does anyone have a tissue? :.(_

Spoilers: _Goblet of Fire and to my Fanfic _'Why Now?'

Warnings: _Hermione/Ron _

Feedback: _Yes! Review or send an e-mail to _**ai_chan_no_hana@hotmail.com**

Chapters: _One part and short. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"Wait. If something happened, wouldn't I have to take in…how many were you planning, again?" 

Ron shrugged sleepily. "Six or so. You'll be able to handle them fine. They'll fit right in with your twelve." Harry was falling asleep, lulled by the companionship and the conversation. 

"Oh. Well that's okay." He yawned. "Hey!"

__

Family Traditions

by **Ciircee**

__

****

All I Asked For

__

A Short Fanfic about Ron's Feelings 

(Last one I promise!)

"I'm not nervous... I'm perfectly fine... Everything's going to be alright..." 

"Ron?"

"AHHHH!" screamed the red head jumping "Harry!!! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, didn't want to make you more nervous than you already are."

"Well, you're not doing a god job, after all... Who said I'm nervous?"

"You're not nervous?"

"Of course not!"

"Than you're trembling because..."

"Hn... I'm cold?"

"You're _cold_? Ron, you're wearing dress robes in a warm_ summer _night! And of course you'll try to convince me that you're walking back and forth because you think a hole will be great to the church's decoration. Are you going to add some water and transform it in a lake? You could put a pair of swans, it would be perfect."

"Ok, ok. I'm nervous!!! Know could you please drop the sarcasm and try to make me feel better?"

"I'm your best man not a bottle of Tylenol."

"A bottle of what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just forget it. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know... Maybe the fact that I'M GETTING MARRIED IN FIVE MINUTES."

"So..."

"What do you mean with 'so...'? What part of getting married you don't understand?"

"Are you telling me you're..."

"NO! I'm not having second thoughts about that. It's just... I mean... Do you think she'll be happy with me?"

"I _knew_ R.I.C. was behind this!"

"Rick? Who the hell is Rick?"

"R.I.C! Great, now I'm starting to sound like Hermione and the S.P.E.W... It's something Hermione and I use. It stands for Ron's Inferiority Complex."

"Right. But wh... Hey! I don't have an inferiority complex!"

"Then I'll ask you again, why the hell are you nervous?"

"It's just... It's Hermione we are talking about! Harry, she's all I asked for in my whole life and I fell like I don't deserve her. I mean, look at me!"

"Hermione can be smart and pretty but she's also bossy, annoying, a 'know it all...'. Do you want me to continue."

"WHAT?! How dare you!?"

"And she's marring you. I mean you're the sixth of seven brothers! You weren't Head boy or Quidditch Captain or even a good prankster!"

"Do you think _I _don't know it?"

"_But_ you're also a great friend. You've saved my life more times than I can remember. You are a brilliant strategist! And you know that because of _you _hundreds of lives were saved. What I'm trying to say is... No one is perfect. I'm not perfect, Hermione isn't perfect, and of course you aren't either. She knows that. She knows your flaws better than anyone. And she loves you Ron. Because she also knows that you're much more than just the sixth Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend or even _her _boyfriend. You're the man she loves and that's all that matters to her."

"Harry… She's going to be happy, isn't she?"

"She already is. Now let's go before someone comes here and starts yelling that we are late."

Ron smiled and followed Harry to the altar.

"Harry?"

"What know?!"

"If you ever tell someone about this, I swear I'm going to transform you in The-_Toad_-Who-Lived."

"Right... And Ron?"

"What?"

"Hermione was the one that asked me to tell you all that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time I decide to go to bed early I end up writing something. That was the last of my short stories for know! I'm writing a fanfic called "Bad Faith's Secrets" (it's also a R/Hr). I'll post it as soon as finish chapter one!

__


End file.
